Tikki
Tikki is a kwami that is connected to the Ladybug Miraculous, and with her power, its wearer can use the earrings to transform into a ladybug-themed superhero, with the current wearer being Marinette Dupain-Cheng. this canon character is currently used by no one, please ask Admin User: Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa or Admin User: Lillie Nijiiro if you want to own this character. 'Appearance' Tikki is a small crimson creature that is 10 centimeters (4 inches) tall. She has a large head, a tiny body, and dark blue eyes. Additionally, she has freckles across her face. She resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead, back, and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. 'Abilities' Tikki is able to fly and levitate simultaneously. During "Copycat", while helping Marinette get Adrien's phone, she shows that she can also phase through solid objects, such as a locker door so she can unlock it. She can also carry things that weigh more than her, such as bringing an apple to Marinette without struggle until she trips over a spool of thread in "Mr. Pigeon". As a kwami, Tikki gives the wearer the power of creation (good luck) and transforms them into a ladybug-themed superhero by entering the Ladybug Miraculous. Although unable to communicate to the wearer while they are transformed, Tikki usually knows what is going on during that time. In "The Bubbler", Tikki is aware that Marinette wasted her power as Ladybug because she was jealous of Chloé with Adrien, and in "The Mime", after Marinette detransforms, Tikki says to her that it was cool she complimented Alya when she was surrounded by the press earlier. Whenever the wearer uses Lucky Charm, Tikki begins losing power and eventually can't retain the transformation any longer, leaving the earrings and reverting the wearer back to normal. Tikki is exhausted and out of energy afterward, so to be able to transform the wearer again, she must refuel by eating food such as sweets. 'Personality' Tikki is calm and collected while being optimistic, loving, kind, and encouraging. Having a lot of wisdom, Tikki is very open to giving advice, and she will call people out for bad decisions if necessary. Although she can become annoyed or exasperated with others, she doesn't stay upset at them for long, only wanting what's best for them and those around them. She believes in the importance of saving the world above her own needs, even willing to help Marinette transform instead of seeing Master Fu and getting herself healed in "Princess Fragrance". She can also act a bit rash if she needs to achieve something important, like getting the Miraculous spellbook from Adrien in "Volpina". Tikki is very understanding towards others seen in "Lady Wifi", where she commended Marinette for not telling Cat Noir her secret identity, mindful that Ladybug's responsibilities for keeping her identity a secret is important. Again in "Simon Says", she comprehended with Marinette's parent's decision of grounding her, showing that she understands the reason for her parent's actions. 'Trivia' *Tikki's name means "happiness" in another language. *Tikki's current design is different than it was in the Ladybug PV. In the PV, she is red with a dark brown four-leaf clover on her forehead and black eyes, and she is much bigger, being around the size of Marinette's head. *Tikki is the first and oldest kwami, having formed when the universe came to be, as revealed in the second issue of Miraculous Adventures. *Tikki is the only kwami who is referred to by the feminine pronoun in Season 1. **This is true in every dub except for the Korean and Turkish dubs, where Nooroo is considered female. *Tikki is sometimes nearly shown to people. **Alya overhears Marinette's and Tikki's conversation in "Lady Wifi" and "The Mime". **Cat Noir almost sees Tikki when he is trapped with Marinette in "The Evillustrator", but Marinette manages to hide her. **Tikki accidentally flung out of Marinette's purse in "Princess Fragrance", and pretends to be a doll when Chloé finds her. ***In the same episode, Marinette describes her as a special breed of cat to Master Fu. Although Master Fu knows that she isn't. **In "Animan", Alya overhears Marinette talking to Tikki over the phone, but she believes she is talking to her. In "Pixelator", two civilians notice Tikki in Marinette's purse and pretends to be a cat when spotted. **Adrien's bodyguard catches Marinette talking to Tikki while she's in her purse in "Guitar Villain" and looks at Marinette suspiciously. *In an interview, Mela Lee revealed that Tikki likes baking, but that she is too small to bake, and so she will spend time just reading recipe books. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Kwamis